


不不不想起床

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Summary: 睡了充足的觉的话，就会有好事发生。17年左右的旧文补档





	不不不想起床

山治有的时候也会想要赖床，比如说下大雨的早晨。

天黑的像下午六点，昏暗的室内让他的身体不断给出还不到起床时间的讯号，更别提身边还有一个温暖的身体七手八脚的把他缠在怀里。

他睡觉的时候总是把半张脸埋在被子底下，怕冷又讨厌关窗让他只能把自己裹成一个茧，或者裹在索隆怀里，他男朋友就像个天然电热毯，不会把人烤干，还能自动卷在他身上把手脚也一并捂起来。

这时又是久违的下雨天，脑子像被水汽入侵，拖拖拉拉的从昨天盘算到今天，确定没什么需要他或者索隆早起的事，腰上的手臂更是千斤重，也不知真是感觉到了他醒来还是就是单纯的做了个梦，那只手在他身上窸窸窣窣的动了动，然后摸到山治的手，仔细扣住——看来今天是个可以赖床的日子。

脑子里终于下达了这样的指令，全身的肌肉像一下子就软了，平时早起成习惯，虽然不会觉得累，但偶尔一偷懒却是翻倍的窃喜。

山治把自己的手抽出来，轻轻把索隆的手臂推起来，把被子顶起一层空隙，屏住呼吸慢慢的翻身，腰腿一阵酸痛不用看都知道昨夜战况有多惨烈，二十多岁的正常男人很是干劲十足，在他的床上这份干劲还得乘二。

翻过身正面对着绿油油的脑袋，这才慢慢的把那个手臂放下来，山治又把被子往上拽了拽盖住下巴和嘴，索隆睡觉的时候简直恨不得把整个胸膛都露在外面才好，这会也是脖子在外面吹冷风，平时站在一差不多高的二人，这会就像一个缩在另一个怀里。

山治又往他怀里钻了钻，他现在并不冷，只是单纯的喜欢和索隆贴在一起的感觉。

落在背后的手也配合的收了收，手掌贴在他后腰上，昨晚做完两个人都直接睡了，现在醒来还是光溜溜的抱在一起，山治也伸了一只手从上面抱住索隆的背，手指攀住那个肩膀，使劲把自己又揍近些。

“喂，索隆，”山治轻声说，“我知道你醒了，快睁眼。”说是赖床，但生物钟就不让他在五点之后闭眼他也没办法。他说话的时候索隆的睫毛被吹的动了动，给这张睡着了也一脸严肃的表情添了一分生气，然后他小男朋友就乖乖的把眼睛睁开。

“做什么？”索隆也把自己往被子里缩了一点，双人床上面只剩下一大摊鼓鼓囊囊的被子和一绿一黄两个头顶。

缩在被子里让索隆看起来更加懒洋洋了，山治莫名觉得有点萌，笑嘻嘻去捏索隆的脸：“睡不着了。”

原本帅气的脸被揉成一团鼻子不是鼻子眼不是眼的，索隆也不反抗，只是原本在他背上的手慢慢往下，十分意有所指的落在后腰上，手指头有意无意的往沟壑里探，“所以来做点什么？”

“喂喂，”山治赶紧松开他的脸一把抓住那只手，“不做不做不做，你要弄死我吗！”

两人分别了一月，昨天山治这把软的像蛇一样的腰都差点没折在床上，索隆一只手就把他两只手都按在头顶，另一只手抬起他一条腿猛操，这样手臂平压着腰却被硬扭了九十度的，好像是要被操到胃里，又是难受又是舒服，再没多余的手给他弄弄前面那根，只被顶的整个人都乱晃，过头的快感让他整个下班前都酸胀不已，最后硬是给索隆操射了。

撑在他头上的男人有汗水从鼻尖落下来，那时候山治已经看不清他的脸了，摇着头想挣开手臂的束缚，一条腿被压的快贴在他脸上，下边被分到最开，射的时候他整个人都在抖，后背大腿崩的笔直，被插进去的地方也一下子咬紧，却不知这副样子很是取悦了身上的人，下边的抽插一点也不绥，穴口被操的发红，里边被蛮横的撑开，射精过程中到结束直操的他尖叫出来。

眼泪把睫毛糊成一团，拼命仰起脖子想多呼吸一点空气，跟不上节奏的呻吟却在近乎窒息的喘息下更加浪荡。

金发乱槽糟的有些黏在他嘴唇上，他也无暇去管，索隆低下头用舌尖把那缕头发推开，就有另一双嘴唇纠缠上来，下面被干的太狠，只好用别的方式寻求一下安慰。

不是不想温柔一点，实在是看见这个人就让他把持不住。

回过神来的时候山治又被他压在身下接吻，两只雪白的手臂迫不及待的抱在他后背上，好像刚刚那个说不做不做的不是他一样。

就着亲吻的姿势，一只手扶着山治的腰，另一只手直接从后面寻到那地方往里插，山治立刻从鼻子里闷呼一声，大约是觉得痛了，昨天最后拔出来的时候那地方整个红肿，可怜兮兮的往外吐了一点白浊，差点看的他把人压着再来一发。

索隆不喜欢戴套，他就喜欢射进山治身体里，然后看着它被那地方挤出来，这让他实在的感觉到在山治身上打下了标记。

昨天他下手是重了些，后来山治受不住了连他手臂都抓不住，全身上下任他摆布，只有手指还能挠进床单里，那他也没停手，大腿腰上全是他掐出来的指印，山治在他身下闭着眼睛哑着嗓子说不要了，他就俯下身去堵他的嘴，就像现在一样。

昨夜用过的地方还有些松软，但毕竟不是用来做这个的，没有润滑只有昨天含了一夜的精液，肯定是不够的。

所以他在山治叫出来之前就亲了上去，舌头塞进他嘴里叫他含着舔，手上避开昨天被他掐的青紫的地方，仍是牢牢的抓住山治的腰，一点道理不讲的往里插。

红肿的地方比平时还要更敏感，山治止不住的抖，还没开始眼泪就疯狂的往外捅，嘴巴没法用来呼救，两只手想推开那个胸膛却纹丝不动，那是当然的，力气全被下面插进来的那根搅散了，山治气喘吁吁的瞪着眼睛，想避开这个吻却根本逃不出索隆身下。

全部插进去的时候山治恨不得眼前一黑昏过去，他和王八蛋绿藻头绝对做了八百辈子的死对头，这家伙真的是不弄死他不罢休。

胸膛贴在一起，索隆能感觉到山治整个人剧烈的起伏，心里是知道他肯定不好受，但身体却完全无法控制只想叫他再多露出一点这样招人疼的表情。

终于放开了他，索隆抢在山治开口前说，“你乖一点，不要乱动，我就轻轻的。”

奈何这场景实在没什么说服力，两腿间夹着一个大男人，踢又踢不着还更像是撒娇，昨天折腾了他一夜的东西又从还在酸疼的地方插进来，王八蛋绿藻头竟然还敢跟他卖乖！

“乖个毛啊给老子拔出去他妈的都要坏——啊！别、不要动！嗯……等、等一下……”气势刚出了一半就被狠操了几下，山治一下就软在床上，刚刚那两下差点没把他撞散架，要是再这么大开大合的干一场那他真是不要下床了。

索隆依言停了下来，温顺的在他脸颊上舔吻，轻声好像在哄他，“我说了，你乖一点，我就轻轻的，嗯？”

下面就停了刚刚那句话的功夫，又动了起来，这回却比刚刚那两下好的多，整根埋在里面，动起来动作很小，也并不快。

山治只好躺在床上乖乖的让王八蛋绿藻头为所欲为。

这件事告诉我们不能赖床。

不然你的亲亲宝贝山治是要挨操的。


End file.
